


the origin of dragons

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [34]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: Charlie and Lucy discuss where dragons come from.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	the origin of dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nasimwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasimwrites/gifts).



“You mean dragons could have been people once?” Charlie asked. “I don’t think anything in my research has ever touched on this. If this is true, it could be the most significant magizoological discovery of this century - perhaps ever!”

“Well, I’m just speaking from very limited experience, of course,” Lucy replied, “and the only dragon I’ve met was a boy who was turned into one because he coveted gold. He thinks the dragon he took that gold bracelet from was once a man as well. Perhaps I should put you in touch with my cousin.”


End file.
